A Tale Throughout Ages
by 2joe2
Summary: Angelique is a young siren that lives off the coasts of France. What will happen when she meets and falls for a certain British pirate, and who will get in the way? UK X OC X FRANCE. ooooh love triangles!
1. Chapter 1

A Tale Throughout Ages

Chapter 1

"You better watch your tone woman! I will not tolerate this!" the shopkeeper back handed Angelique and she hit the cobblestone.

"Please sir! I just ask of some bread!" Angelique begged.

"Ha, like I would help a thieving rat like you!" he sneered. That was the last straw! She hated how men were treating the women around her. All she did was take a piece of bread for a homeless child she had seen! Have they no mercy?

Angelique put on a serious face now. The teenage girl took off her large purple cloak to reveal the hilt of her sword that was belted around her hip. "Do you have any mercy for the people that can't save themselves? Have you no respect for those around you? Especially women! You act as we are vermin!" A crowd of bystanders had gathered around by then.

"You disgust me!" he spat in the rebel's face. Angelique did not even flinch. She rummaged through her pants pockets and pulled a doubloon. She tossed it to the man and grabbed an apple off the stand. "I don't know how you look at yourself in the mirror." And with that she grabbed her cloak and walked off to find the homeless boy

She spotted him hiding behind a cart. She knelt down so she could look at him. "Are you OK?" he nodded. Angie smiled and gave the apple. "Stay out of trouble." He gave her a hug and ran off.

Angelique's P.O.V. ~

I needed water and I needed it badly. It had been weeks since I left my home in the sea and I needed to go back soon. I ran to the port and onto the deck. I smiled while I took off my shirt, sword, boots, pants, belt, and wrapped them up in my cloak so I was only left in my undergarments.

I heard the dock master yelling at me but I was already diving into the water with all that I owned. My legs began to fuse together and quickly turned into fins and tail which were a red- orange tint color.

As soon as I was fully transformed I swam towards the sea caves where I lived.


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale throughout Ages: Chapter Two

**Hi you guys! They will be speaking some French but I will have translations at the bottom. Sorry if you don't like it. R&R. Suggestions please!**

She never made it home. Instead Angelique got caught in a fish net in between a fishing boat and a pirate ship.

(Angelique's P.O.V.)

I thrashed as hard as I could in the net, but it seemed that the more I squirmed the more the net closed in around me. I watched my sword sink further into the ocean along with the rest of my belongings. "Damn it." I muttered as the fisherman pulled me out of the net and into their boat.

Suddenly, I was in the grasp of two middle aged fishermen. "Grab the rope." The first one said. The second man tossed him some twine, then he held my wrists. "please, let me go." The two men chuckled. The first man grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Do you really think I'm gonna let you go." He flashed a wicked grin as the second man finished tying my wrists together.

Then the craziest thing happened, a cannon land in the water about five feet away from us. When we looked up there was a blonde pirate in a blue and gold coat sat on the railing smiling down at us. "I believe I will take that beautiful creature from you now. That is if you don't mind. Well no, of course you mind. I'll just have to take her by force." He gestured to the many cannons that were ready to fire.

To my delight, the fishermen put their hands up in surrender. "Now can you cut her loose? I'll be there in a minute." The fishermen cut me loose and I began to slip overboard, but before I could make it Captain Blondie swung in on a rope and grabbed me by the waist and we swung in the air. Sadly, when we were escaping, I began to transform in mid-air. My tail disappeared and two legs to its place. He landed onto the deck gracefully while I fell and rolled a couple times until I stopped.

Then it hit me, I am on a pirate ship without any clothes. Did I mention they were PIRATES?! I sat up with my back to everyone, pulled my knees up too my chest, then used my arms to cover my breasts. The captain approached me and put a hand on my bare shoulder. "What's wrong Mon amour*?" I glared up at him. "I am naked in front of a ship full of pirates. What do you think is wrong?" He chuckled and slid his coat off. "Here, I'll let you borrow this and then I will take you to get some clothes." He gave me an innocent smile and handed me the coat.

I quickly grabbed the coat and pulled it around me. "Men! This young lady is not to be touched. Touch her and I will stab you in the stomach myself and feed you to the sharks!" All of the crew members nodded in fear of the captain. He took my hand and led me to his quarters.

When we got there he sat me in the sofa strutted off to his wardrobe. He rummaged through the drawers and threw clothes at me. "Try them on. I'll be outside." He clapped his hands and walked ot. I looked for an escape. None. I quickly changed into the clothes. A pair of black pants, a loose white shirt, and his black boots. I picked up his wide brimmed feather hat and looked for anything to use as a weapon. I came across one of his spare swords and stuck it in my belt. "You can come in now!"I yelled.

He walked in. "You look like a princess!" He took my hand. "What is your name princess?" I was starting to like this guy. He doesn't act like the filthy pirates I've seen before. "My name is Angelique and I actually am a princess." He kissed my hand "The princess of my ship?" He winked. I shook my head. "More like the princess of the sea. I'm King Triton's second eldest daughter." He bowed. "I am honored"

I smiled a genuine smile. "What's your name, Captain?" He held me by the waist and head as tipped me back. "Captain Francis Bonnefoy, but I am also the personification of the country France." He pulled me back up. Francis let go of me and walked over to sofa. "So, do you plan on going back home? To the ocean I mean." I gave him a quizzical look. "What are you implying captain?"

**Mon amour: my love.**

**I hope you liked my book. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Tale Throughout The Ages: chapter three

**Hey guys! Thanks to kirbygirl123 for adding my story to your favorites! That just gave me the courage to go on with the story! I have edited some things in the first and second chapters. **

**I've been forgetting to do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

(Angelique's P.O.V.)

"What are you implying captain?"

"Well, I have a mansion in Paris. I wouldn't mind seeing a pretty face when I come back from sea. I won't keep you away from your beautiful ocean home." He said winking at me.

I gave him a quizzical look. "Why? Why do you want me to live in your house when you just met me? For all I know you're gonna make a show out of me because I'm a mermaid!"

His face saddened. "You looked so helpless against those fishermen," Francis put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "I just wanted to take you away to somewhere safe where I could protect you. I feel like it's my duty to take care of you and keep you close." He whispered into my hair. I snaked my arms around his torso and hugged him.

I jumped up and looked at him. "I'll move into your house on one condition" He looked up at me and smiled. "Anything Mon amour." Francis took my hands in his. "I want to sail with you for at least a week and I want to go on a raid."

"But that would defeat the whole purpose of keeping you safe! What if someone boards the ship? What will you do then?" France flailed his arms around for emphasis. I unsheathed the sword that I had in my belt and pointed at him. He put his hands up. "You know what? Fine!"

I jumped and hugged him tightly. 'I think I'll tease him.' I stood on my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek before grabbing an extra coat off the rack and walked out the door leaving a very confused captain behind with his thoughts.

I went up on deck and looked around. There was nothing really special but I did find the young boy that I had given bread to earlier. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see me and smiled. "Hi, looks like you remember me. What's your name?" I asked while getting on my knees so I'd be at his level. "I-I'm Matthew Williams, but I'm also the country C-Canada." I had never heard of that country before. And then, like he was reading my mind he said: "W-well, not yet. My big brother France is raising me, so I can become a great country one day!" I couldn't help but hug him. He was so adorable! "What's your name miss?" I held him at arm's length.

"I'm Angelique. I don't have a last name though." I frowned. "Well, I do. I just can't tell anyone. I gave Francis a hint, but I don't think he got it." I stood up and held my hand out to him. He took it and I picked him up and put him on my shoulders. "Let's go annoy your brother." He giggled.

~(France's P.O.V.)

'_She was the most beautiful girl I have ever met. That wasn't surprising considering she was a siren. I couldn't wait to hear her sing. One day.' _My thoughts were interrupted with a light tapping against the window. I turned to see Gilbird hovering outside. I opened the window only to receive the note that he had in his beak.

_Francis,_

_Hola amigo! Gilbert and I are heading in your direction! Gilbert's ship was stolen so he has been sailing with me for a month now! I was wondering if you could take him with you for a while.I have to go take care of some business with Lovi._

_Gracias,_

_Antonio _

I sighed. Of course he got his ship stolen. I wasn't surprised considering he is always cocky. I wrote that he could come on the back and gave the paper back to Gilbird who eagerly flew out the window. As soon as Gilbird was out of sight, Angelique came in with Matthew on her shoulders. "I see you have met Mattie. I'm surprised you even found him! Even the crew sometimes forget he is here!" I exclaimed.

Angelique immediately smacked me up the back of my head. "Oww! What was that for?" I questioned. " You're so mean to poor little babe!" I mentally slapped myself. '_Of course that's why!'_I thought. "I-It's ok Angelique. I-I'm used t-to it." She furrowed her brow. "You shouldn't be!" She hugged him tight. She looked at me. "Can I take Mattie with me when I move in? I promise I'll take care of him! Please?" She begged. And of course I felt jealous, but I agreed. "Of course, as long as he's okay with it, Mon Amour." She looked at Mattie, who nodded. "Yesss! I won't be alone!"

**I'm done with this chapter! Finally!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to do this. I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did.**

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated. I have been having total writer's block.**

(Angelique's P.O.V.)

Mattie and I sat on two crates on deck. It has been a boring four days. We looked out to the sea. It was beautiful, but I did not miss my home. Family life at home was hell. '_I bet no one even knows I'm gone.'_ My thoughts were interrupted by the small boy next to me. "What is it like being able to explore the depths of the ocean, to be able to live under water?" He looked up at me.

I put on a dramatic thinking face on. "Well, it's dangerous, yet peaceful. I wouldn't suggest trying to be a merman because town life sucks. I ran away from home because I was being forced to marry someone. My father is very controlling. I hate him." Tears began to fill my eyes. "I was weak then and couldn't stand up to him. But, I'll have to go back some day. I'm his only offspring. I'll have to take over for him."

Mattie hugged me. My vision was beginning to be blurred. I mentally slapped myself for being emotional in front of a child. Then, I saw it. It started as a dot on the horizon. But, it was moving towards us. Fast. It was another ship. "Oh non.*"

I grabbed Mattie by the wrist and ran to Francis's quarters. I ran in only to find France shirtless. "Oh. You couldn't wait to see me, non?" He winked. "Vous estes un pervers. Mettre une chemise.*" He fake pouted but put n a shirt. "What was it you need, Mon amour?" I gasped remembering why I came here. "There is a ship coming towards us! Fast!" I exclaimed.

Mattie looked like he was ready to cry so I picked him up. I rubbed his back in a comforting motion and held the child to me. Francis grabbed my hand and pulled us back onto the deck. The ship was close enough that I could see a Spanish flag waving in the wind. Francis gave a sigh of relief. "It's just my friend Antonio. He is the embodiment of Spain, and he's bring Prussia along! Wait where is Gilbert gonna sleep?" He started to get worried. "I am not giving up the bed. SO, he can sleep on the sofa in the office. You can sleep on the one in our quarters." I suggested.

He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled Mattie and I closer. "Our?" I glared at him as Matthew laughed. For one time in my life I felt like I had a family. My glare quickly turned into a smile. '_I wish I could spend my whole life with them but, of course I would leave them.'_

"I need to get my coat and hat!" France said as he suddenly ran off.I pulled the coat I had around me. _'How am I gonna deal with Francis's friends if I could barely handle him?!"_ I must have been making a face because Mattie laughed at me. "You'll be fine. You can handle them." He smiled and squirmed to get out of my grasp. I rolled my eyes and put him down. "Thanks." I kissed his forehead and walked below deck.

Francis was running around trying to find things throughout the room. "I- I think I'm just going to stay down here while you go greet your friends and such."

"What?!" *

"I just don't want to be imposing on your friendship."

"You'll be fine!" He countered

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Suddenly, I was picked up. "You're coming with me." He threw me over his shoulder and carried me out onto deck. "Put me down!" He just adjusted me on his shoulder. I started hitting his back and yelling at him. That was, until he spanked me. "What The heck? I'm going to kill you!" I didn't think I would get a response. "How are you going to kill me when you can't even reach me, frau?" That wasn't Francis. Francis put me down and I turned around to see an albino man. He was pale, but then I slapped him and made his cheek red. Then, I slapped Francis. "Those were for touching me." I held out my hand.

"I'm Angelique Bonnefoy. No we are not married. I just can't tell you my last name." I smiled the most fake smile ever. "You've got a feisty chica* Francis. You wanna share?" I raised my hand as to slap him and he put his hands up in the air. "I was just kidding chica." I nodded and gave Antonio a kiss on the cheek. "You are my favorite right now." I said and hugged him.

"So, I'm not giving up the bed. So, you two are using the sofas." I turned to Antonio. "Unless you're staying. Then, Gilbert will sleep on the floor."

"Sorry, I'm not staying. As much as I would like to, I have to go bail my friend Lovino out of jail." He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. He walked over to the plank and blew me a kiss. "Goodbye chica! Make sure the boys behave!" With that he was on his ship and getting ready to sail away.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

On my way down I saw Mattie. "Hey Mattie! Where do you sleep?" He gave me a quizzical look but replied. "I sleep with the crew in the dining hall." The thought of this tiny boy not sleeping in a bed made my heart ache. "Not tonight! Your coming with me." He tried to protest but I scooped him up into my arms. "Besides, you're young enough to be my child. You could sleep with me. Think of me as a big sister or mom." He nodded and I took him below deck. After I took off my shoes and coat I fell asleep with tiny Canada in my arms.

***Translations**

**Chica: girl**

**Oh non: Oh no**

**Vous estes un pervers. Mettre une chemise: You're such a pervert. Put on a shirt.**

**I hope you like the story! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I have been having internet problems. I went to Arizona and I also had to totally clean out my room. Well, I will probably have to upload at a friend's house. :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own Angelique and Voltaire. **

(Prussia's P.O.V.)

I woke up to my neck aching horribly. "I am too awesome for pain." I told myself as I got up. I had to sleep on that forsaken sofa last night and I will be for a lot longer. That girl was getting on my nerves. She had France wrapped around her finger. I was sure she was taking advantage of him.

I really did not like her. I got up and stuck on my boots. I was going to go confront her. I stuck on my boots and coat before rising and walking out of the office. I came up onto deck to see that little boy Angelique was holding. He was looking over the railing and into the water. "Hey little un-awesome child, where is Angelique?" He pointed over the railing and said. "My name's Matthew and you're not very nice."

I ignored him and looked over the railing. Angelique was swimming; the weird thing was that the frau had a tail. She was swimming with another woman though. She had boyishly short brown hair and had a dark purple tail. She was beautiful. I suddenly forgot how much I hated Angelique. I was so out of it, I dived into the water.

Only then, did I realize I was just in a siren's trance.

I woke up feeling light headed. Someone was stroking my face lightly. I opened my eyes and was please to see my young liebe. I wanted to lean into her touch but I didn't want to startle her. Her lips were moving and I could faintly hear her singing. I felt like I was at peace. "Hello Gilbert." She whispered, I groaned and shifted my head. "Shhh, it's okay. You can rest." I reached up to touch her face. "What's your name, liebe?" I whispered. She smiled and spoke. "My name is Voltaire Holt." She placed her soft pink lips on my forehead before leaving.

(Voltaire's P.O.V.)

I just sat there smiling while Angelique yelled at me and the two boys looked on. "I can't believe you sang your song to him! Now, you're his for a hundred years! Why would you even sing it to that arrogant idiot!? Why couldn't you sing it to anybody else?!" Francis looked utterly confused. "Wait, I am so confused. What do you mean she is his for a hundred years?" I was currently in Gilbert's coat because he was asleep. It was warm and smelled of him.

"Well," Angelique began. "When a mermaid sings 'their song' to a man, that means the mermaid cannot love another man for a hundred years. Each mermaid song is different. Their love song is known to them since birth. Now, Voltaire cannot leave him unless someone breaks the spell!"

"But, I don't want someone to break the spell! I've fallen in love with Gilbert Bieldshmidt!" I flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Will I ever hear the song from you?" I heard Francis ask Angelique.

"Keep your heads on the subject Francis!" Angelique yelled.

"Okay, what if Voltaire were to fall in love with another woman. I didn't hear anything about not being able to love another woman." Francis suggested.

I shot up from the bed and screamed "NO! I'm in love with Gilbert! I will never leave him!"

Angelique threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "You know what? I give up!" She then stormed out.

Francis walked over to me. "Mon Amour has good intentions. She and Gilbert just didn't get of on a good start yesterday. Let her get used to him and see what a good guy he is."

**Ok. Sorry guys. I have been distracted by almost everything. School starts for me in a week and a half. Yay! Haha. NO. This is a short chapter for a friend. That friend is the girl I based Voltaire on. I'm sorry if you were disappointed. Criticism is welcomed. Pleas review!**

**~Joe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm getting a lot of pressure on that I'm not updating enough. I know that I don't update every day, but I'm doing the best I can. I started school recently and was devastated that I didn't get art and I got two P.E.'s. The only way I can get art and fix my schedule is if I give up band. I'm just in a horrible mood, though, I really hope this chapter isn't a downer. I also got braces.**

Chapter 6

Prussia ran up the stairs and onto the deck. He quickly swept Voltaire into his muscular arms and pun around. "Good morning frau. How did you sleep liebe?" Gilbert asked. "No, I was up late thinking of you." She replied. "Ewwww. Why do you have to talk like that?" Angelique said coming up to them.

"Anyways, this is my last day on the ship and I am taking Voltaire with me." They both turned to the girl with long brunette hair. "Why? Why?" they asked in unison. "Because, I'm going to go live in Francis' mansion and I don't trust her alone with you. But, I am not holding you off from visits." Voltaire looked at Angelique with pleading eyes. "Voltaire, it's only for a while. They're going to sail around while we stay safe in Paris." Gilbert finally agreed. "If she stays safe, it's better she stays in Paris." Voltaire nodded and hugged him.

We pulled into a port on France's coast.

Francis took Angelique's arm as she held Mattie's hand. Gilbert took Voltaire's and followed. The dashing countries lead them to a carriage before climbing in themselves. Mattie sat next to Voltaire as he was trying to get used to her. "The servants at the estate will take care of you as long as you tell them what and what not to do." It was fairly as the women were grieving over leaving their suitors. Suddenly, Angelique jumped on top of Francis, crashing her lips to his. Voltaire quickly covered Mattie's eyes, but he could still hear them. "She just couldn't stand the sexual tension anymore." Voltaire whispered to Gilbert, who just chuckled.

Angelique ran her fingers through his hair as he gripped her waist and ran his hands along her back. She pulled back for air and smiled. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She placed a quick kiss on his lips before they both sat up and Angelique sat on Francis's lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and knew she was going to miss her handsome pirate. Out of the blue, the carriage stopped and the chauffeur opened the door. The two men picked up their women bridal style and carried them inside as Matthew followed suit.

When they walked inside the staff were lined up. "There are two seamstresses, two butlers four maids, a cook, and a gardener." Francis explained. "Staff, this is Angelique Bonnefoy, I am courting her. This is Matthew as you already know." He said so awkwardly, she elbowed him in the side. "And, Gilbert is courting Miss Voltaire Holt. They will be living here from now on and I expect you to take unconditional care for them. That will be all."

Francis took Angelique's hand and led her upstairs and through endless halls with their three friends following close behind. France let go of her hand for a second to push open large doors. "And this," he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Is our bedroom." She looked up at him.

"_Our?" _She asked. She looked around. The walls were white and in the middle of it all, there was a huge king-sized bed with royal blue sheets. Across from the door was a glass door that led to a balcony that overlooked Paris.

"Oui, I won't be here that often and by the time I get back you gonna miss me so much that you're gonna want me." He ended in his low seductive voice. "I'll think about it." Mattie made the most disgusted face ever. "Kesesesesese. Poor Mattie!" Prussia laughed at the face the young boy made.

"Now, to Prussia and Voltaire's room." He grabbed Angelique's hand and she took Voltaire's. they walked down the hall two door and Francis opened it . It was exactly like the other one, except the sheets were red.

"Wait, where's Mattie's room?" Voltaire asked. "The one next Angelique and mine." Everybody nodded. "Shall we go to dinner?" Francis asked. Everyone agreed. After everyone ate, they all went to their respective quarters and the girls fell asleep in the arms of the men they love.

**I'm so cheesy! Anyways, yay I'm finally updating. My twin and two best friends have been bugging me. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-joe**


End file.
